This invention relates generally to electric door strikes and the means and method of installing same in a wooden or metal door jamb. In particular, the present invention relates to a template designed to be placed over the door jamb which provides an outline of the electric door strike to be inserted therein.
Many manufacturers of electric door strikes intend for the door strike to be assembled into a metal or wooden door frame at either the construction site, upon the initial construction of a residence or commercial establishment, or as a replacement in an existing structure for a standard door bolt and latch. Both metal and wooden door jambs pose a problem for the installation of electric strikes in that they are not generally precut to receive the elongated door strike and do not have a side portion of the door jamb removed to allow for the insertion of the electric strike. Thus, when installing an electric door strike into a traditional metal or wooden jamb, the installer must make various cuts to either mortis the wooden jamb such that it will receive the electric strike, or to cut out metal from the metal jamb for the installation of the electric strike. It is critical to properly align the mortis in the wooden jamb or the cut out portions of the metal jamb so that the installed electric door strike will mate with the latch bolt on the door. Improper alignment of the electric door strike will result in failure of the electric strike to operate properly, or failure of the door to close and lock. Thus, it is crucial to properly cut the metal out of the door jamb or, in a wooden door jamb, to properly mortise the jamb to receive the electric strike.
In the past, this alignment has been accomplished by either measuring the location of the electric strike on the jamb and attempting to cut out the appropriate portion on the metal jamb or to mortise the appropriate portions of the wooden jamb by eye. This procedure allows great room for human error and improper alignment of the electric strike in the jamb. Some manufacturers of electric door strikes have in the past provided an outline of the electric strike on a paper or cardboard template. The template is intended to be placed over the jamb and the outline may then be traced onto the jamb for indicating the areas to be removed. No method for properly aligning this template or for retaining the template to the jamb had been provided. Thus, the installer had to "eyeball" or measure to general dimensions the location on the jamb for the template to be placed. Again, this provided room for human error and for misalignment of the electric door strike in the jamb.
Thus, there exists a need in the field for a means to install an electric door strike into a metal or wooden door jamb where said means will allow for the proper alignment of the electric strike in the jamb and will greatly reduce the possibility of human error in the installation process.